1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for protecting surfboards from damage during transit and storage, and more particularly, to surfboard covers for protecting surfaces such as are found on the top, bottom and side rail sections of a surfboard.
2. Description of Related Art
For many years, surfing has been a well established recreational and sporting activity, and with the progression and increased popularity of the surfing sport, surfers have searched for better designed and constructed surfboards. As the surfing art has progressed, modern technology has produced smaller surfboards that offer greater maneuverability and performance capabilities. Traditional wood or plastic board construction has thus been supplanted by surfboards constructed of lighter and more durable composites, such as, for example, polyurethane or fiberglass.
However, the benefits derived from these lighter and more maneuverable surfboards can be quickly defeated when the surfaces of the board are dented, scratched or otherwise damaged. This is due, at least in part, to the fact that such damage can cause unwanted drag on the board in the water, which will degrade its maneuverability, balance and overall performance. Such damage will typically occur during the transportation of a surfer's board from a home or storage location to a surfing site. During such transport, when the board must be loaded into a vehicle storage compartment and carried therefrom to the water, the surfboard may be subjected to a myriad of impacts or scraped against any number of variously contoured surfaces. Therefore, it is advisable for a surfer to protect his or her surfboard during its transportation to a chosen surfing location. Also, it is especially beneficial to protect specific surfboard surfaces critical to the maneuverability and control of the board such as its side walls (known as “rails” in surfing parlance), its dorsal or top surface on which the surfer stands, and its ventral or bottom surface, which is in contact with the water.
To provide this protection, numerous surfboard covers and carrying cases have been proposed. Some early prior art devices embodied hardened cases for encircling the board similar to guitar cases, but such devices are heavy and awkward during transport, and cannot be collapsed into a smaller and less bulky form for storage when not in use. Other prior art devices have proposed a soft case constructed of fabric or a similar light material, but such a construction, while effective for withstanding minor impacts and scrapes, offers insufficient protection from typical impacts and scraping that must be absorbed during transport or when the surfer accidentally drops the board.
To address this need, various light weight surfboard protectors have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,952 to Geronimo discloses shock absorbing covers, made of a neoprene or synthetic rubber foam sheet material, for individually covering and protecting the forward tip, the rear portion and the side rails of a typical board. However, devices such as this do not provide sufficient protection to the entirety of the top and bottom surfaces of a surfboard, and are unwieldy and awkward to store when not being used to protect it.
Other prior art devices have taught inflatable mats or tubes to protect various surfboard surfaces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,677 to Moreno proposes a surfboard bag with a pneumatically inflated guard rail for encircling the circumference of the board's side rails. This guard rail comprises a middle tube and two shorter top and bottom tubes configured to collectively fit the edges of the side rails. However, such a device does not provide for the protection of the remaining surfaces of the board, such as the top and bottom surfaces, and the three tube construction of the guard rail may not be sufficient to prevent impact by an object that may penetrate between the tubes to damage the side rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,745 to Mechanic discloses a dual purpose surfboard bag that serves both as a sleeping cushion and a board surface protector. Top and bottom pads respectively cover the top and bottom surfaces of the surfboard, and removable and inflatable mats inside the pads protectively sandwich the surfboard while providing a sleeping surface for the surfer. While effective for its intended purpose, the inflatable mats of such a device do not afford adequate protection to all surfaces of the board, especially the side rails, and are not configured to be capable of communication with one another. Further, Mechanic teaches that inflatable mats are to be inserted and fastened into the pads, and that the pads and the mats cooperate to thereafter protect the top and bottom surfaces of the surfboard.
Therefore, a need exists for a lightweight surfboard covering device that is capable of protecting all of the exposed surfaces of a surfboard with inflatable cushions or the like that may be defined by the cover itself. It would also be beneficial if such a covering device were designed to be readily deflated and configured in a small package for storage when not in use, and if the various inflatable cushions were capable of fluid communication between them. The present invention fulfils this need.